


That looks tasty (That looks plenty)

by hardcracksugar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen RPF, Chef RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Face Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-03 22:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcracksugar/pseuds/hardcracksugar
Summary: A super short drabble to kick off Kinktober, in which Brad Leone loves having women sit on his face, especially one Claire Saffitz.





	That looks tasty (That looks plenty)

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPF, don't share it with the real people in question. And just overall don't be weird about it. Enjoy!

It wasn’t something Claire had ever done before Brad. It wasn’t that she was a prude or anything, but most of her sex life could have been classified as ‘normal’ or as Brad enjoyed putting it ‘vanilla’. 

Brad loved the feeling of a woman sitting on his face. He loved mixing the feeling of being entirely responsible for someone’s pleasure and the feeling of complete helplessness. 

The first time it happened they had been making out on her bed, their first date had just happened and it had been terrible. Like a bad date out of romcom, complete with long wait times at a shitty restaurant and getting caught in the rain on the way home. (It hadn’t matter, they had been in love for two years and nothing would stop her from inviting him up.) 

“I can’t fucking wait to taste you.” He had growled the words in her ear as she was straddling him. She had responded with a hard shudder against him and a weak, tiny whimper of his name. It was all the encouragement he needed to forcefully grab her hips, using his superior strength to haul her up his long frame, his head disappearing under her skirt to place kisses on her thighs. (Claire could only yelp, his actions taking her by surprise only for the pleasure of his lips on her thigh to chase away any competing emotions.)

That had been months ago, now after six months with Brad she was entirely sure there wasn’t a single vanilla thing left about her (Well, except the carefully labeled homemade vanilla extract on her counter, now sitting next to a sloppily labeled jar of half-sour pickles.)

**Author's Note:**

> I promise my other fic isn't abandoned. I hope ya'll enjoyed this and any other kinky fics that I produce in this wonderful month of kink! If you have requests for kinks, tell 'em to me!


End file.
